


Уроборос

by winni_w



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, как Алиса попадает в Чайный Дом к Шляпнику, все идет немного не так, как в каноне</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уроборос

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012.

О чем я писала долгие ночи тому назад в своем дневнике, уже не помню, да и неважно.  
Смысл имеет происходящее здесь и сейчас, а прошлое ушло навсегда. Страна Чудес изменила меня, к худшему или лучшему - не знаю.  
Страшит, что Страна Чудес существует уже больше двух веков - официально. А неофициально? Кто знает, сколько она пробыла блаженным белым пятном на карте, прежде чем географ Льюис открыл ее кончиком пера на бумаге? И все это время - одни и те же герои, одни и те же события. Всегда шесть часов. Шляпник, Королевы, Гусеница, Соня и далее по списку. То есть, я общаюсь с мумиями, которым точно больше двухсот лет. Впрочем, выглядят они неплохо.  
Дорогой дневник, после стольких лет снова открываю тебя, уже взрослая, чтобы написать о том, что происходит в моей жизни. Я сижу в комнатушке, опираясь спиной на стену. Обои здесь, как в старой Англии, кресла - викторианские, красные и с завитушками. Пол - паркетный. На потолке - хрустальная люстра. Окно - маленькое и на самом верху, если подставить стул и залезть на него, то мой подбородок как раз упрется в пыльный тротуар. Это подвал. Меня закрывают в теплой уютной клетушке, здесь нет никаких крыс и привидений. Но все равно очень неприятно видеть ботинки, мелькающие мимо твоего носа, вместо цветов или там солнца.  
Поэтому в окно я не смотрю.  
Я сижу у стены на корточках, на коленях - ты, дневник, в руках - ручка, на голове - бардак. Знаю, что с обратной стороны мою спину подпирает кресло Шляпника, он как раз сидит в своем светлом кабинете - я думаю, что сидит. Слева в двух шагах от меня в стене прокручена дырочка, можно слушать и подсматривать. Поскольку Шляпник - глава Чайного Домика, то в дырочке много чего случается. Такая богатая на события дырочка.  
Подробности о Шляпнике: он невысокий. Носит мятые пиджаки и брюки. На голове у него, конечно, шляпа - хорошо пожеванное не пойми что. Волосы растрепанные, лицо курносое, в глазах сумасшедшинка. Когда этот человек смотрит на тебя, такое ощущение, что он мучается вопросом: "Как я сюда попал, и что этот мудак от меня хочет?" Впрочем, это довольно добродушное недоумение. В целом, вид непрезентабельный, совсем не похожий на классических брокеров. А Шляпник - именно брокер. Главный брокер. Главная скотина. С внешностью простачка.  
Он торгует на курсах цен эмоций.  
\- Что хотите? Страх, ненависть, радость, влюбленность? - говорит он богатой стерве, наверняка соблазнительно скрестившей ходули на стуле перед ним. Я кладу дневник на пол и ползу к дырочке. Точно, в разрезе платья - кружево чулка, ее длинные ноги - в метре от меня, ноги Шляпника отсюда не видны. Если в дырочку воткнуть трубочку и плюнуть через нее стрелой кураре, то та войдет аккурат в упругое бедро. Поскольку кураре - яд, парализующий поперечно-полосатые мышцы, а следовательно, мышцы, отвечающие за дыхание, то менее чем через полминуты стерва закаменеет, через две минуты - потеряет сознание, через пять минут, при надлежащей дозе, умрет от удушья.  
\- Или, может, вам интересно инвестировать деньги в спортивный азарт? - говорит Шляпник.  
Он заговорщицки добавляет:  
\- Советую не играть на подъеме ярости, завтра ее курс упадет.  
\- Откуда сведения? - интересуется стерва.  
\- У меня свои источники, - говорит Шляпник.  
Я знаю, что это за источники.  
Поэтому и сижу здесь, закрытая в подвале.  
Шляпник провожает стерву, закрывает дверь на ключ и поворачивается спиной к ней, устало потирая лицо руками. Я вижу, как сползает угодливая улыбка, открывая настоящий облик: ироничный холодильник. Уголки рта опускаются вниз, глаза щурятся. Он подходит к секретной дверце, открывает ее и спускается по лестнице в мой подвал.  
Стоя на последней ступеньке, Шляпник закрывает за собой дверцу - как дверцу кухонного комода, на уровне своего живота. Он отрезает от себя свет солнечного кабинета и несколько секунд промаргивается, чтобы увидеть меня.  
Подробности обо мне: черный пояс по дзюдо. Шатенка, волосы до груди. Ношу... много чего, но в этой Стране Чудес - только синие прямые платья и сапоги. Здесь у нас такая средневековая Япония в отношении одежды: каждый носит то, что полагается его образу, и никаких поблажек. Мой образ женствен и практичен. Основное выражение лица: карликовый пинчер. Глаза большущие, губы поджаты скобкой, чувствуется готовность драться или бежать.  
\- Что скажешь? - говорит Шляпник.  
Я говорю:  
\- Дура.  
Говорю:  
\- Живет на папочкины деньги. Если правильно понимаю, это Трефовая Десятка?  
\- Правильно понимаешь, - кивает Шляпник и садится рядом со мной на корточки.  
\- Хреновое досье.  
\- Тем больше бабла Чайному Дому.  
\- Ты хозяин, - я пожимаю плечами.  
Мы молчим, глядя на серые обои старой доброй Англии. Из окошка на пол косо падает расплывчатый столб света, чужие ноги шаркают и топают по асфальту. Шляпник горбится и обнимает колени, я чувствую его усталость графитными волнами, расходящимися по комнатке. Мне не нравится эта эмоция. Я кручу кольцо на пальце.  
\- Немного гнева? - спрашиваю я.  
Он говорит:  
\- Правило дилера номер один: никогда не ешь свое дерьмо.  
\- Послушай, у тебя самые чистые эмоции во всей Чудесатой, - говорю я. - И если ты не жрешь свой продукт, то есть, жрешь не свой продукт, то значит, портишь свое здоровье.  
\- Срал я на свое здоровье, - устало говорит Шляпник.  
Я смотрю на его закрытые веки, смотрю на беззащитный кадык. Если я сейчас размахнусь и врежу ребром ладони, то при удачном попадании вгоню кадык ему в трахею. Не смертельная травма сама по себе, многие борцы у меня в секции хрустели кадыком при жестких захватах - ничего, через пару недель проходило. Но в данном случае дыхание будет перекрыто, смерть наступит довольно быстро.  
Я говорю:  
\- Зато я не сру на твое здоровье. Пошли, поглядим на зал.  
Шляпник неохотно поднимается на ноги. Мы открываем другую дверцу подвала и выходим в длинный коридор - белые полупрозрачные стены, синеватое освещение и слева - ряд одинаковых дверей. Похоже на что-то лабораторно-больничное. Так и есть, Чайный Дом, по сути - большая лаборатория, которая занимается выгонкой, очисткой и дистилляцией.  
Пока мы идем по белой кишке, справа за стеной вьются огромные змеи - спирали и извивы перегонных емкостей, через которые возгоняются и переочищаются сырые эмоции. Свет проходит через лабораторный хрусталь с разноцветными жидкостями, и нас блекло полосует в цвета побежалости. Мы идем в полупрозрачном, ирреальном больничном калейдоскопе. Таков Чайный Дом: гибрид лаборатории и радуги.  
Коридор заканчивается выходом в галерею, которая обводит по кругу зал казино. Сверху видно, как Устрицы стоят босиком на полу в ромбик и завороженно пялятся на что-то: игровые аппараты, на руки крупье, на экраны телевизоров, на рыбок в аквариумах. Мне видны прямые и косые проборы на их головах, кудри и бритые затылки. Если присмотреться, то заметно, что они стоят только на черных квадратах - это приемники эмоций. Из босых ступней вытекает некая субстанция, которая проделывает под шахматным паркетом долгий путь, заодно подогреваясь от батарей, и попадает в змеевики. Ну а дальше - возгонка, перегонка, конденсация, снова перегонка, и еше, и еще, и в конце пути чистые эмоции капают в пробирки, и мистер Мой Папа придирчиво осматривает разноцветные дрожащие столбики жидкости, отмечая и ставя по местам в холодильники.  
Да, мой папа работает здесь.  
Да, он оставил нас с мамой много лет назад, и обнаружить его здесь было... никак. Ну, нашелся. Что ж теперь, возвращать обратно, когда он прожил здесь почти двадцать лет и совсем потерял память о прошлой жизни в моей родной реальности? Зачем травмировать человека?  
Я тоже потихоньку забываю прошлое.  
Единственное, что я помню еще достаточно четко - лицо матери. Мне жаль ее.  
Мы идем вдоль по галерее и смотрим на царство транса. Подробности об Устрицах: это такие же люди, как я, которых поймал Белый Кролик, запаковал в ящики и привез на жуке-дирижабле в Чайный Дом. Второй вариант - они случайно попали прямо в этот зал, ведь злополучная дверь может быть где угодно, в обычном ли казино, в магазине ли. А дальше действует человеческое любопытство: странный зал, где все сверкает, манит и зовет за собой; где сама собой по телу распространяется необычная истома, мысли уходят, на вас снисходит блаженная пустота, двигаться совсем неохота. Ну, да вы знакомы с этим ощущением, если каждый вечер смотрите телевизор.  
Я останавливаюсь и говорю:  
\- Смотри-ка.  
Шляпник недоуменно шарит взглядом по залу. Я обхватываю его шею и нежно направляю голову, куда надо. Кожа приятна на ощупь, я ощущаю, как неровно стриженные волосы мажут по моей ладони. Это приятно. Не хочется отпускать это живое тело под рукой. Надо же, как я соскучилась по своей секции дзюдо! Мне так не хватает тактильных ощущений. Я продолжаю держать Шляпника, чуть пригибая его, и говорю ему на ухо:  
\- Правда, красотка?  
Эта девушка у покерного стола стоит в красном вечернем платье, ее светлые волосы пышны и так длинны, что касаются ягодиц. Какая принцесса. Босая принцесса, с пиявками на ногах, и мы, эти пиявки, жрем ее эмоции, давимся ими, очищаем и перепродаем другим, таким же наркоманам.  
Вы никогда не ощущали чистой любви? Или чистого счастья?  
Позвольте кое-что объяснить. Представьте себе свое заветное желание. И вот оно исполнилось прямо сейчас, вот оно лежит на тарелочке перед вами, и вы вольны делать с ним, что угодно. Мало того, никаких ограничений у вас нет. И тут - бац! - исполняется еще одно желание! И второе! И третье! Вы так долго ждали этого, возможно, шли по головам, экономили, голодали, терпели, подвязывали пояса или жрали торты в утешение, а тут вот! Праздник на вашей улице, и вы самый умный, самый лучший, самый крутой! Умножьте это в десять раз. И еще десять. И еще.  
Этот приход лучше любого наркотика в моей родной реальности. Я не пробовала ни одного, даже не курила табак, но заявляю ответственно, что лучше эмоций Чайного Дома нет ничего; потому что я знаю радость от побед и горечь от поражений, сострадание к беде и умиление при виде счастливых молодоженов. Чистое счастье в постели с любимым. Черное отчаяние посреди ночи. Эмоции - самый доступный и недоступный наркотик на Земле, и в то же время источник всего, всех человеческих движений. Это уроборос, змея, кусающая себя за хвост. Жажда власти вызывает мировые войны, беря начало из наслаждения от овладевания подчиняющимися. Эмоция - причина и последствие.  
Я держу Шляпника за шею, слегка разминая ее и надавливая так, что хозяин Чайного Дома ставит локти на перила, послушный моей воле. Ему нравится полумассаж-полунатиск.  
\- Пойдем ко мне, - шепчу я ему на ухо.  
Он улыбается и отталкивается от перил. И мы идем обратно, я все держу его за шею. Нас никто не видит, поэтому никакого ущерба имиджу Шляпника в качестве хозяина Чайного Дома. Снова - радужные полосы, всплески цвета и молчание между квадратами дверей и изгибами змеевиков. Мы подходим к абсолютно ровной белой стене, Шляпник протягивает руку влево и жмет потайную кнопку. Дверь в подвал открывается, и мы спускаемся из лабораторного чистилища в темноватый первый круг. А трансовый рай казино остается на другом конце коридора, на хвосте уробороса.  
Дверца закрывается за нами, я говорю:  
\- Раздевайся.  
Шляпник раздевается: шляпа летит на стол, затем пиджак и штаны оседают на пол, вот и ботинки расшнурованы и стащены долой. Трусы падают на стул. Шляпник остается нагим. Его тело совсем не похоже на фигуры борцов моей секции. Но Шляпник строен, поджар и в хорошей форме. Он больше Давид, чем Голиаф. Его, кстати, зовут Дэвид.  
\- Ложись, - я с силой пригибаю его к кровати.  
Он покорно ложится на живот, одну ногу согнув в колене. Так он избегает давления на член. Его мошонка и анус доступны - и возбуждают этой своей открытостью. Постель свежая, я только вчера поменяла. Он лежит среди нарисованных цветов, больших красных маков, Элли на сонном поле в ожидании Дровосека.  
Я снимаю платье и скидываю сапоги, открываю шкаф. Вынимаю страпон. Застегиваю на поясе.  
Дыхание Шляпника уже становится поверхностным, ему трудно дышать от предвкушения. Я залезаю на кровать и грубо хватаю его за мошонку. Он ахает и инстинктивно застывает - конечно, ему страшновато, как боязно любому мужчине за свою драгоценность. Его безволосая мошонка поджимается. Я перебираю яички в руках, не стесняясь давить посильнее. Обычно женщины обращаются с мужскими органами очень нежно, путая их со своими клиторами или грудью. Может, для некоторых это справедливо, но большинство ценит, когда их члены дрочат, на чем свет стоит. Если вы стесняетесь попросить знакомого парня, посмотрите видео у себя там, на Земле. Парни чуть не отрывают члены от себя. Но все хорошо в меру, конечно.  
Шляпник вздыхает и пристанывает под моими руками. Я понимаю, что его член встает. Дэвид приподнимает задницу, всем телом прося, чтобы в него вставили наконец. Я тяну с этим, мне нравится ощущение власти над ним. Вот он, лежит подо мной, его яйца в моей руке, он беззащитен. Шляпник бреется очень тщательно - для меня. Я это знаю.  
Но мне самой уже не терпится войти в готовно подставленное тело. Я подвигаю его ногу еще выше вверх. Придерживая страпон, медленно вхожу в анус, который подается туговато, но не слишком. Скажем, как палец в теплое масло. Шляпник длинно вздыхает, он слишком уж наслаждается. Я хватаю его за волосы на затылке и тяну к себе. Он морщится от боли.  
Я говорю:  
\- Сейчас я тебя оттрахаю очень сильно. Ты не сможешь спать, настолько будет гореть твоя задница.  
Он прерывисто говорит:  
\- Ох, черт... От тебя столько эмоций... Ах!  
Я с силой двигаю страпоном вперед, почти полностью входя в Шляпника. Тот задыхается и сгребает простыню в кулаки. О да, ему нравится. Я ощущаю, как бордовая похоть с оранжевым подчинением расходятся от него кипящими кругами. Отпускаю волосы Шляпника и начинаю качать тазом туда-сюда. Шляпник стонет и стукается головой в шкаф. Я чувствую, что начинаю течь: эта потрясающая полная отдача, это его подмахивание - все безумно заводит. Он - мускулистый, поджарый зверь в моей власти. Он - мужчина; им владею я, женщина.  
Он поворачивает голову на подушке, и я вижу, как он блаженно кривится. Его спина напрягается, похоже, Дэвид собирается кончить. Я подвожу руку под его живот и поддрачиваю ему член. Шляпник гортанно кричит, выплескивая белесые капли на простыню, и сонно обмякает. После оргазма мужчины погружаются в полную апатию, так они устроены.  
\- Ну уж нет, мой сладкий, - говорю я ему. - Теперь отсоси мне.


End file.
